familyguyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Neil Goldman
Neil Goldman is the son of Mort and Muriel Goldman. He is a perverted, unattractive Jewish boy, who goes to James Woods Regional High School and has a major crush on Meg. Despite her constant rejections, Neil continues trying to pursue her anyway, annoying her to no end. Neil is also good friends with Chris. Biography In "Let's Go to the Hop", Neil made his first appearance, when asking Meg out to the upcoming prom. Annoyed, Meg rejected him but he kept on asking her and trying to win her over, by showing off his audio visual skills. In "Employee for Fire", Neil returned to hit on Meg some more, only to get rejected. In "The Kiss Seen Around the World", Meg kissed Neil on the lips, out of desperation, as they were both in danger of dying and this was Meg's last chance to kiss a boy. A video of this got out and it ruined Meg's social life. In "Love is in the Air", a bunch of aphrodisiac chemicals got Meg to fall in love with Neil. However, these same chemicals got Neil to fall out of love with Meg and redirect his love toward Kevin. In "Neighbor Pains", In "The Story On Page One", In "Pubic Indecency", In "Power Over Peter", In "When You Wish Upon a Weinstein", Appearance Neil Goldman is a homely teenage male, with pasty Caucasian skin and curly red Jewish hair, that's almost as thick as his glasses, that come in the color black and a squareish shape. He has a sizeable overbite, expressing his ovular buck teeth, wrapped together by his sticky, metallic retainer. Neil has three noticeable orange freckles on each cheek and he wears a blue baseball cap that says "AV" on it. It's clear this stands for "Audio Visuals", as he is a technician and he works in the AV club at school. Neil wears a lime green shirt, dark green pants, a black belt with a gold ovular buckle, and white sneakers. Neil is positioned in a bit of a hideous, hunchbacked slouch, which only further exemplifies the repulsive and ungoldly wretchedness of his Judaism. Personality Neil is a repulsive, ugly nerd, who is recognized as being a creepy, stalkerish, nuisance to many people around him, namely Meg, as she is his love interest, of whom he is constantly asking out, despite all of the clear, consistent, and beautifully blunt rejections. Relationships Mort Goldman Muriel Goldman Meg Griffin Chris Griffin Cleveland Junior Jake Tucker Kevin Swanson Connie D'amico Love Life Neil Goldman has spent the majority of his love life, fixated on Meg and he shows no signs of ever changing this. Neil has asked Meg out on numerous occasions to no prevail. Well, that's not entirely true. Neil has managed to get Meg to kiss him in "The Kiss Seen Around the World", "The Story On Page One", and "Power Over Peter". He made her fall in love with him in "Love is in the Air", and he officially got her to go out with him in "Once Bitten". All in all, despite all of Meg's rejections, it's almost certain that if Meg should end up with anyone, it would have to be Neil, as he is the only person on Earth who not only doesn't abuse her, but also straight out loves her. No matter how much Meg dislikes him, she has no other choice, and it's either him or nobody, making the likelihood of Meg and Neil's ultimate relationship, not a very unlikely outcome to their story. Episode Appearances *Let's Go to the Hop *Employee for Fire *The Kiss Seen Around the World *Love is in the Air *Neighbor Pains *The Story On Page One *Pubic Indecency *Power Over Peter *When You Wish Upon a Weinstein *The Sandloss *And the Wiener Is ... *Stuck Together, Torn Apart *Peter's Got Woods *Don't Make Me Over *Brian the Bachelor *8 Simple Rules for Buying My Teenage Daughter *Jungle Love *Brian Wallows, Peter Swallows (Cameo) *Meg the Movie Star *Full Metal Jackass *Prick Up Your Ears *Brian Sings and Swings *Love, Blactually *McStroke *I Dream of Jesus *No Chris Left Behind (Cameo) *Stew-Roids *No Meals on Wheels (Mentioned) *Family Goy *April in Quahog *Peter's Daughter *And Then There Were Fewer *The Mortician *Amish Guy (Mentioned) *Halloween on Spooner Street (Cameo) *Holly Jolly Folly *Road to Germany *Secondhand Spoke *Finders Keepers *You Can't Do That on Television, Peter *Burning Down the Bayit *Quagmire and Meg *Thanksgiving With The Griffins *7th Kevin *Leggo My Meg-O *Business Guy (Mentioned) *Road to Jamaica (Non-Speaking Cameo) *German Guy *Tea Peter *Space Cadet *Chris Cross *My Little Brother *Valentine's Day in Quahog *A Fistful of Meg *Friends Without Benefits (Deleted Scene) *Life of Brian (Mentioned) *A Play on Turds *A New Lease on Death (Cameo) *He's Bla-ack! *Death of a Mailman *A White for the Coloreds *Hot Pocket-Dial (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Wacky Races *Junior Sized *Kimi Stupid Love (Non-Speaking Cameo) *This Little Piggy *The Heartbreak Dog (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Once Bitten *Peter's Sister (Non-Speaking) *The Peanut Butter Kid (Non-Speaking Cameo) *The Simpsons Guy (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Game Guy Advance *A Shot in the Dark (Non-Speaking Cameo) *An App a Day *Roasted Guy (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Peter Pan *Chris Has Got a Date, Date, Date, Date, Date *Our Idiot Brian *Run, Chris, Run *Meg Stinks! (Non-Speaking Cameo) *The Boys in the Band *Saturated Fat Guy *House in Horror Hell *Fresh Heir *The Peter Principal *Follow the Money *Cash Meg Ousside *Don't Be a Dickens at Christmas (Cameo) *Meg Girls *Crimes and Meg's Demeanor (Cameo) *Brian Dates a Bitch (Cameo) *Mort Almighty *Stand By Meg *No Giggity, No Doubt (Non-Speaking Cameo) Trivia *Neil is in the AV (Audio Visuals) club at James Woods Regional High School. *Neil is the editor of the school newspaper, The James Wood Bugle. *Neil is arguably the only character, who doesn't abuse Meg, at least not in the traditional sense. *Without his retainer, Neil has a deep, confident, and somewhat seductive voice. *In "The Kiss Seen Around the World", it was revealed that Neil was trapped in a Quantum Leap and that he wouldn't be able to escape, until he got Meg Griffin to fall in love with him. *Neil Goldman is named after a writer of the show. Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Goldman Family Category:Jews Category:Perverts Category:Spooner Street Neighbors Category:Residents of Quahog Category:Nerds Category:Single Category:Teenagers Category:James Woods Regional High School Category:Stewie Understanders Category:Middle Class Citizens Category:Douchebags Category:Comics Category:Virgins Category:Redheads Category:Generation Z